My New Hoenn/Capítulo 21
En un lugar lejano apodado como Miami (?)... Archivo:Lucho_NB.png*Tomando Nestea en una tumbona, todo moreno en bañador* Ah, esto es vida... Archivo:Maya_DP.png*Con un bikini todo sexy (???)* Y que lo digas... Anda, pásame las uvas... Archivo:Lucho_NB.png*Da dos palmadas* Archivo:Breakdancer_NB.png*Aparece con un taparrabos (???) y una bandeja* ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor? Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngUvas, y ra-pi-di-to. Archivo:Breakdancer_NB.png*Le da una bandeja* Archivo:Lucho_NB.png*Abre la bandeja y hay una Pokéball* ¿Que coj...? ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDAS ES ESTO?! Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Breakdancer_NB.png*Se quita la piel* Archivo:Regalo_para_Absol.png¡Okey Bitches, vuelta al trabajo! ¡LEAVNTAD ESOS CULOS! D8 Archivo:León_DP.png*Se aleja lentamente de José (el escritor)* Archivo:Regalo_para_Absol.png*Desaparece y aparece detrás de Matías* Lol tenemos presupuesto para efectos baratos~ *Agarra a Matías* Vuelta-al-trabajo. Archivo:León_DP.png¡¡NO, PORFAVOR!! Archivo:Regalo_para_Absol.pngTe jodes~ Archivo:Regalo_para_Absol.png*Chasquea los dedos y aparecen José, Matías, Arew y Alexandra en la Ruta 110 (Hoenn)* Archivo:Regalo_para_Absol.png¡MÁS OS VALE TRABAJAR O MATO A VUESTRA FAMILIA (?) SUFRIRÉIS MI IRA, MATARÉ A VUESTRA FAMILIA! Archivo:Regalo_para_Absol.png*Desaparece chasqueando los dedos* Archivo:Maya_DP.pngArchivo:Lucho_NB.pngFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¡¡SEGUIMOS EN BAÑADOOOOOOOOOOOR!! *Se van corriendo a un Centro Pokémon* ~~O~~ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngMuchísimo mejor :3 Archivo:León_Pt.pngY que lo digas :D Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngMatías... ¿De donde sacaste tú la ropa? e.e Archivo:León_Pt.png... Archivo:León_Pt.pngNo quieras saberlo~ Archivo:Lucho_NB.pnge.O Okeey... Archivo:León_Pt.pngVamos a la fucking Ruta 110, quiero acabar esta temporada cuanto antes. Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngPeeero... Si la acabamos de empezar ._. Archivo:León_Pt.pngDE ESO NADA DE ESO NADA DE ESO NADAAAAAAAAAAA ;3; Archivo:Lucho_NB.png._. ~~O~~ Archivo:Rival_N.png¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí? Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngIr a Ciudad Malvalona a darle una patada en el culo a Noelia/Sapphire. Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngYo preferiría quedarme en Miami con el negrito cuadrado T.T Archivo:Lucho_NB.png._. Pues ahora te jodes y te esperas otros 20 capítulos~ Archivo:Chimchar_NB.gif¡Chiiim! *Aparece corriendo y se sienta en la cabeza de Alex* Archivo:Bel_NB.png¡Vuelve aquí, Chimchar! Archivo:Maya_Pt.png... Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngBelinda... Archivo:Bel_NB.png... Archivo:Bel_NB.pngAlexandra... Archivo:Rival_N.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Lucho_NB.pnge.O Archivo:Rival_N.pngCuando dos mujeres se reencuentran solo puede significar una cosa... Archivo:Bel_NB.png*Fondo de estrellitas* ¡¡ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!! Archivo:Maya_Pt.png*Fondo de estrellitas* ¡¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!! Archivo:Bel_NB.pngArchivo:Maya_Pt.png*Corren lentamente hacia la otra* Archivo:Bel_NB.pngArchivo:Maya_Pt.png*Se cogen de las manos y comienzan a dar saltitos* ¡Si, si, si, si, si, si! *w* Archivo:Lucho_NB.pnge.O Matías, Arew... Vámonos... Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Rival_N.png*Dan varios pasos hacia atrás* Archivo:Maya_Pt.png¡¡Neeeneneneneenenene!! *Los agarra por el pescuezo* Vais a sufrir nuestra ira~ Archivo:Bel_NB.pngHablaremos sobre cosas de chicas~ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngArchivo:Bel_NB.png¡Y TENDRÉIS QUE OIRLO TODO!! ¡¡BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Archivo:Sadic_face.png Archivo:Lucho_NB.pnge.é Mujeres torturadoras. Archivo:Rival_N.png¿Y por qué no mejor vamos a Ciudad Malvalona? Quiero tener mi medalla antes de que anochezca E3 Archivo:Bel_NB.pngHmmm... Vale. Pero luego haréis Yaoi (?) haremos lo que nosotr'a'''s queramos. Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngY lo que queremos es que hagan Yaoi >:D *Cara de pervertida* (???) Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Rival_N.png... Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Rival_N.png... Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Rival_N.png... Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Rival_N.png... Archivo:Lucho_NB.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Rival_N.pngNi de coña Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngArchivo:Bel_NB.png¬¬UUU ~~O~~ Archivo:León_Pt.pngBueno, yo y Arew nos vamos al gimnasio. Archivo:León_Pt.pngNos reuniremos esta tarde. Archivo:Bel_NB.pngArchivo:Maya_Pt.png*Ya se han ido* Archivo:Lucho_NB.png._. Anda, vamos... ~~O~~ Archivo:Bel_NB.pngArchivo:Maya_Pt.png*Entran a la guardería y vuelven a salir caminando en plan secsy (???)* Archivo:Bel_NB.pngLately i've been stuck imagining♪♫ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngWhat i wanna do and what i really think♪♫ Archivo:Bel_NB.pngTime to blow out~♪♫ Archivo:Breakdancer_NB.png*O* *Les enseña la carátula de un disco* ¡Un autógrafo! Archivo:Maya_Pt.png*Lo firma* Be a little inappropiate♪♫ Archivo:Bel_NB.png*Lo firma y le agarra del culo* O3O 'Cause i know that everybody's thinkining it♪♫ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngWhen the light's out♪♫ Archivo:Breakdancer_NB.pngOH MY GOD *¬* *Hace una voltereta mortal y cuando cae alza las manos* YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Archivo:Bel_NB.pngShame on me♪♫ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngTo need release♪♫ Archivo:Bel_NB.pngUncontrollably♪♫ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngArchivo:Bel_NB.pngI-I-I wanna go-o-o♪♫ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngArchivo:Bel_NB.pngAll the way-ay-ay♪♫ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngArchivo:Bel_NB.pngTaking out my freak tonight♪♫ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngArchivo:Bel NB.pngI-I-I wanna show-ow-ow♪♫ Archivo:Maya Pt.pngArchivo:Bel NB.pngAll the dirt-irt-irt♪♫ Archivo:Maya Pt.pngArchivo:Bel NB.pngI've got running trough my mind♪♫ Archivo:Policía_NB.png*Poniendo multa a un Criapokémon* (?) Archivo:Maya Pt.pngArchivo:Bel NB.pngWhoaa♪♫ Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngArchivo:Bel_NB.png... Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngArchivo:Bel_NB.png¡¿QUE TÍO FEO ES ESE?! ¡¡NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS AL OTRO!! Archivo:Policía_NB.pngArchivo:Forever_Alone.png (?????) Archivo:Maya_Pt.pngArchivo:Bel_NB.png*Se vuelven al Gimnasio* No te jode con el poli feo, nosotras queríamos a un poli de verdad ¬¬U ~~O~~ Archivo:Cintia_DP.png¡Holaaaa! Bienvenidos a mi gimnasio. Archivo:Cintia_DP.png¿Quién de vosotros cinco quiere probar mis ostias *cara cani* (?) a mis Pokémon? Archivo:Rival_N.pngEmmm... Yo .w.UUUU Archivo:Cintia_Pt.gifBien... Preparate para morir >:P rendirte ante la fuerza de mis Pokémon. ''Después de el largo camino hacia la Ciudad Malvalona, Arew se va a enfrentar a la lider del gimnasio, Cintia Noelia/Sapphire la cani e.e ¿Lo conseguirá? Continuará